Deterioration
by LightningBolt13
Summary: de·te·ri·o·ra·tion dəˌtirēəˈrāSH(ə)n: noun the process of becoming progressively worse. Every explosion has a consequence.


Shigeo looked up at the ceiling blankly. The hospital lights blinded him as he stared directly into them. He tried to recall everything that had happened that got him in this room.

"Nii-san... Are you okay?" His brother looked at him worriedly, both his hands clasped around his right hand.

"It's okay, Ritsu. I've been getting better here." Shigeo looked back at his brother and gave him a faint smile.

He was lying though. Ever since he had gotten into the hospital, he'd barely been getting any sleep, he'd barely eaten either. It was starting to take a toll on him. He'd lost a significant amount of weight and looked exhausted. Every time Shigeo has slipped into sleep, he snapped himself back awake. He felt himself slip into that unknown, uncontrollable form.

Why was this happening?

* * *

Shigeo held his brother's hand as they walked to school. He looked over and saw Ritsu's bandaged head. Apart from that, Ritsu was beaming, and walked with a spring in his step. He wanted to ask about that accident but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He felt the situation was better untouched.

"Nii-san," He said, dragging out the "Nii". "We're gonna be late if you keep walking so slow!" Ritsu picked up his pace, still holding his brother's hand, almost running.

"R-Ritsu, wait!" Shigeo tried to keep up with Ritsu's quickening speed, starting to get tired. A dull pain in his head snapped him out of his exhaustion. It felt like it was in the middle of his head, but he couldn't get to it to make the pain stop. It just get going, getting more painful as he kept going. He groaned a little and put his free hand up to his head, closing his eyes.

8%.

Ritsu looked behind him only to see his brother in pain. He stopped running to check on him. "Nii-san, are you okay?"

Shigeo opened his eyes to see his younger brother staring at him, concern written all over his small face. He quickly removed his hand from his face. "I'm okay, Ritsu. My head just hurt a little."

"Oh.. Okay. We can stop running if you want, Nii-san."

He tried to ignore the pain, but it still stayed, slowly fading. He put on his best face to show he was okay whenever Ritsu gave a nervous glance. His head hurt so much, but from what?

They had arrived at school, and waved each other bye bye as they went to their separate classes. Ritsu gave off a bright smile but it was still covered in worry. Shigeo returned a soft smile, but he was still in pain. He was sweating a bit, still holding his head. He had been asked if he wanted to be walked to the infirmary, but turned down the offer each time, insisting he was fine.

In one of his classes, his headache faded, and he had thought he was fine. As he was writing on his paper, he had noticed something drop and make a little splatter on his paper. He observed it a little closer and another drop landed on his paper. It was his own blood. He wiped his nose with the back of his nose and saw a smear of crimson on it. He gasped sharply seeing it.

9%, 10%, 11%... 22%... 23%..

Shigeo raised his hand shakily. "T-teacher.. Can I go to the nurse now?"

* * *

Shigeo's hand clasped on the hospital bed sheets, grip tightening a little.

He started feeling a little lightheaded as his arm twitched.

* * *

"You want to learn to get a clue? Social skills like that are beyond you. The only one capable of them have common sense and experience. On the other hand, your existence itself no sense," Reigen said.

"Hey... Why are you bummed out about that now?"

"Because I'm such a downer, I ruined a whole bunch of people's fun." Shigeo answered solemnly.

"Huh? Why do you have to be like them?" Reigen said, taking a massive bite out of his hamburger. "You're the protagonist of your own life."

Shigeo looked up, then looked down. "That whole group is gone now because of me,

"All they were doing was laughing..." His grip on his duffel bag tightened.

"Well your inability to get a clue is pretty destructive." Reigen leaned back on his chair.

The boy was shocked to hear the words "Get a clue" again.

"What happened? You can tell me all about it."

Shigeo sighed. Before he could talk, his body jolted. His whole body went numb as his vision went black.

"Mob?" He heard his master call his name, he could barely hear it though.

Shigeo heard a crash and the calls for his name getting louder.

Reigen shook Mob's body as he violently shook on the ground. "Mob, Mob, are you okay?! Mob!"

He heard Mob's low voice creaking as his arms and leg flexed and contracted. His eyes were wide in shock, and were empty.

"Oh no." Reigen quickly flipped open his phone and dialed the hospital.

Mob couldn't tell what was happening, he couldn't feel anything, he couldn't control his body, he couldn't see anything. All he heard was his master's voice, and the previous crash. He wanted to call out for Reigan-san, but all he heard from himself were light groans. He was scared, he didn't know what to do.

1%, 2%, 3%, 4%... 18%... 32%.

Mob was immobile but still conscious, he knew what would happen if he became unconscious. He couldn't let that happen, he may end up killing Reigen. He just had to wait, wait for help, wait to find out what was actually wrong.

* * *

"N-Nii-san. Nii-san?" Ritsu said.

Shigeo blinked at Ritsu.

"Nii-san, what does it feel like... when the seizures happen...?" He asked, looking down.

Shigeo raised his eyebrows then blinked. "Ritsu.. I don't know how to explain it. It's like I'm sleeping... but I'm still awake, and moving. And I can't control it. It's... such a terrible feeling."

That familiar pain was building up in his head again.

"Ack.." Shigeo squeaked, bringing his hand up to his face again.

"Are you okay?"

"It's just that pain again."

* * *

Ritsu walked over to his big brother's room. "Nii-san, you're home late. Do you want any-"

His sentence got cut off when he saw his brother collapsed on the floor, his body jerking on the floor. "Ri-ri..." Shigeo tried to call for his brother, but to no avail, he probably couldn't even hear him.

Ritsu ran over to his brother's body, placing his hands on his side. He started shaking his brother for him to get up. "Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san, please wake up!"

Shigeo's nose was bleeding and his mouth foamed with spit, and his eyes were wide open.

Ritsu's eyes filled with tears. He didn't know what was happening with his brother. He needed help.

"Nii-san..." He took a deep breathe and turned to the door. "MOM!"

* * *

Shigeo sighed, looking back up at the ceiling.

He heard Ritsu gasp then say, "Nii-san, your nose is bleeding again!"

He quickly got up and went over to grab some tissues. He quickly pulled a few out of the box and handed them to Shigeo.

"Thank you, Ritsu." Shigeo said, taking the tissues and giving them to his brother. He put them up to his nose, to stop the flow of blood, while wiping up the streaks on his face.

Ritsu sat back down in the chair next to the bed. "We just have to wait until Mom and Dad get here..."

"Nii-san have you been getting rest?"

Shigeo flinched at the question. "No, I haven't. I'm sc-scared.." His sentence got cut off by his vision going black and his senses going off.

Ritsu looked at his brother, who's body was starting to spasm. "Nii-san? Oh no." He grabbed his brother's shoulder. "Nii-san, wake up!" He quickly realized it wasn't going to work, so he got up and quickly exited the room, looking for the nearest nurse or doctor.

Shigeo felt himself losing his grip on his own body, he didn't know how to stop this, he was getting scared.

56%... 62%... 75%...

His explosion meter increased rapidly and his seizure intensified. He heard the door reopen and multiple footsteps into the room.

"My Nii-san is having another seizure!" Ritsu said, extremely worried.

82%... 92%-

Soon his hearing cut out, everything cut out. His body was still. His eyes were still and unmoving, not even watering up from being open for too long. His nose still dripped with blood. Shigeo's mouth was barely open, his last breath caught in his lungs.

Ritsu watched in awe as his brother's body became so lifeless. It just happened so fast. He was gone just like that. He took a step forward, his arms trembling. Before he could even reach his brother, the room was filled with a blinding light, and Shigeo's reanimated corpse rose from his hospital bed. His face was covered in darkness, and the only thing you could see were his flashing glowing eyes. His hair whipped around his face.

Ritsu gasped, feeling the familiarity of this. It was that monster he saw when they got attacked by those high schoolers. The nurse and doctor Ritsu had brought in stepped back in fear. The room started crumbling and cracking around them, parts of the building floating into the sky. Shigeo's unknown form lowered himself to the ground, splitting the hospital into pieces, the rubble floating up as he floated down. His feet landed and he began walking into the middle of the street, everything behind him tearing out of the ground, disappearing into the sky above. Cars, people, trees, buildings, they were all removed from the street.

And he just continued, continued wrecking havoc amongst his city, the only thing controlling him were his psychic powers. He walked down many streets, until his body collapsed onto the ground. Everything he'd left floating in the sky crashed to the ground, leaving clouds of debris. He laid face down in the streets, still in his hospital gown. He'd used up all that he had left. He used up all of his psychic powers.

He was dead.


End file.
